Romantic Kalex
by Mmjohns
Summary: a little piece as requested for a Kalex fic


Kara had never in a million years seen this coming, when she had learned another of her people had survived the explosion she was ecstatic, thoughts abounded through her head about who it might be, that maybe one of her parents had survived.

Instead, well instead she got a man child of a Daxamite that she had to babysit and teach to act with some degree of aplomb. Aplomb, such a funny word, she smiles just thinking of it, it's like canasta, she doesn't know why but these humans just manage to make the funniest words sometimes. And then all that stuff with Cadmus had gone down and the last thing she had expected happened.

Mon-El kissed her.

Like kissed her kissed her, with tongue! And it was all she could do not to scream in his face and run and hide behind Alex.

At first she had thought that she might have feelings for him and that was why she was freaking out so much, but then she begins to think about how all she had wanted to do was go and hide with Alex, and she thinks about why that had been.

There wasn't the attraction she had once felt with James, or even the brotherly love she felt when Winn had kissed her, no this was something else, and it annoyed her that she can't figure out why it was making her feel so different. In the end it takes her sitting down and talking with Lena before she begins to realise why it is that she feels this way. She begins to realise that much as Alex had been repressing a part of herself so had Kara.

She thinks back over the years to the day she had first arrived on Earth. From the very moment she had left Krypton her entire life, everything she had ever known was erased from existence but that didn't change who she was, she was still Kara. In the short time she had stayed with Clark he had tried to teach her to hide who she was and what she knew, he tried to get her to forget, but she could never forget and even now there was the smallest of seeds burning away in her belly, rage at the way he had tried to take her past from her.

When she had arrived at the Danvers' she was still terrified, she didn't know how to handle this new world or the people in it. And then she met Alex and from the very first moment things changed. The bond they formed was like no other she had ever felt, Eliza called Alex her sister, but to Kara, Alex seemed like so much more.

Alex helped her more than anyone else, she didn't dig at Kara, no matter how often Eliza berated her over Kara's actions, but most of all she didn't expect Kara to become someone she was not.

Everyone else wanted Kara to hide who she was, but Alex, Alex never let her. She took Kara shopping with her and where as Eliza would try to pick out the blandest possible clothes in an attempt to make Kara fade into the background Alex made sure that Kara actually liked what she wore. When Alex bought Kara her first Leather jacket Eliza freaked and threw it in the cupboard, little did she know that as soon as she was asleep Kara snuck back down and retrieved it.

At school Kara was already labeled a freak, it was a small town and she was adopted, so when Kara showed that she was smarter than anyone else there Alex helped her. She taught Kara to act more human around the other kids, but best of all she gave Kara access to the Internet through the schools computers and before long while the other kids were dreaming about this boy or that girl Kara was doing advanced mathematics. By the time Kara graduated high school she had already received 8 doctorates and Alex likes to tease her about being the next Einstein.

When Eliza found out about the doctorates it was by complete accident, Kara had forgotten about them until she went to renew her license and it read Dr. Kara Danvers. When Eliza opened her mail by 'accident' and found the new license she flipped her lid at Alex and Alex refused to return home for three years.

By the time she began working for Cat at 23 Kara's 8 doctorates had swelled to 14, when Alex had refused to return home Kara had left as well, chasing Alex across the country. At first she wasn't sure why, but as time goes by she begins to realise that it was because she couldn't bare the thought of not being near Alex.

Kara never liked any of Alex's boyfriends, they were few and far between but no matter their name or where they came from they weren't good enough for Alex and Kara made sure they knew so especially after they kept trying to persuade Alex to forget sisters night with Kara and do other things.

She disliked them all, but there was only ever the one that she hated, his name was Marcus and he got Alex drunk one night and tried to take advantage. It took only seconds from her sisters sudden, "No, get off me" for Kara to arrive and what she found sent fury throughout her veins.

By the time he knew what was happening Kara had dragged him all the way to Siberia at Mach 2 and dropped him in the middle of the tundra before returning to care for Alex.

After that Alex began drinking to deal with the pain she felt and week after week Kara was forced to watch Alex nearly drink herself to death until one day she had enough and sat Alex down. When she finally explained what was wrong she was shocked to see Alex start crying before she admitted that she knew it wasn't good for her but that she couldn't stop.

Kara did the only thing she could think of, she shared her blood with Alex. After that Alex quickly got clean and to this day she hasn't had anything stronger than a beer in years.

When Alex yelled at Kara for saving her and revealing herself all she wanted to do was cry. Not because Alex nearly died, although that would be cause in itself but because she didn't realise what that would have meant. Kara knows that Alex never understood how much she meant to those around her, but Kara always has, she knows that on the day Alex falls to the reaper she will chase her into his arms.

All these memories repressed for so long resurge in moments leaving Kara stunned, no matter what happens though one thing is clear she needs to talk to Alex

When she finally manages to work up the courage to tell Alex about how she feels it has been nearly a week, by the time she does Lena has done everything to force her to tell Alex but lock them in a room together. Kara knows there is only one way forward but the fear, the fear of what Eliza has spent so many years drilling into their heads is so great that every time she tries to tell Alex she panics and says something else. Until finally Lena decides fuck it, she gives Kara .002mg of periwinkle Kryptonite. She still remembers the time that Lex had used it on Superman and she hopes to God or whoever the hell is out there that it gives Kara the push she needs.

It does.

Less than half an hour Later Kara walks right into Alex's bedroom waking the sleeping woman and says "Alex, Alex I love you"

"What… Kara it's 2am…go back to sleep" comes Alex's groggy reply

"But I love you Alex" Kara says disappointed

"I love you too sis, now go to sleep" Alex tries nuzzling tighter into her pillow

"Fucking hell Alex! Listen, I love you" Kara says throwing a glass into the wall

Alex's eyes snap open and her head lifts to look at Kara "have you been drinking?" She asks both intrigued and incredulous.

"No, I'm trying to tell you I love you and you're ignoring me" Kara says starting to become disheartened

"I love you too Kara, I still don't see why you have to wake me up at 2am" Alex groans sleepily

"Arrgh" Kara growls exasperated then she leans down and kisses Alex solidly

"Ohhh" Alex says a dreamy look in her eyes

"Yeah, ohhh"

The next morning Kara awakes with Alex's arm wrapped around her waist and Alex's head buried in her neck. She freezes for a moment as she remembers the night before but then she remembers the way that as she had turned to flee that Alex had stood and taken her back into her arms and kissed her back. She can't help the blush or happy little giggle that escapes her at the memory.

Then she feels Alex breathe in deeper and let out her own little giggle as she presses a kiss to Kara's collarbone and says "hmmm… Morning"

"Morning, sleep well?"

"You could says that… "

*Ring* *Ring*

"Ugh" Alex groans picking up her phone "Danvers…. Yes, I'll be right there" then she pauses turning back to Kara, "that was J'onn, some idiot let a prisoner loose in the lab, they need me there to figure out if anything is missing, I have to go"

"Oh, well I'll see you tonight?"

"You can bet on it"


End file.
